The Pieces Fall into Place
by Evil's Twin
Summary: Draco and Harry have hated each other almost since they first spoke (no big shock). But what do you do when you're stuck in an alternate dimension with your arch rival?! And what is the catch in Professor Trelawney's prophecy? Doesn't this make you go OoO
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is me, the author. Christina. I hope you enjoy this fiction! It's my first all original Harry Potter fic so if all my facts aren't really straight, please forgive me and write it off as a new writer trying to figure out the ropes of this genre. I'm going to now, in one breath, say all the disclaimer stuff and get it over with.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fiction except a few original names I came up with which people are free to borrow just as long as they give me a heads up. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Draco, I don't own anyone. They all are the products of the genius behind Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. All hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
Spoilers: I refer a lot to OotP in this story. This fiction is my own weird continuation of Harry's adventures; so if you're not done with the book yet, don't read this fiction, unless you want it spoilt!  
  
Comments: I love feedback! It's nice for authors to know that people read their stuff! Be gentle with the flames, because I'm just a newbie writer here. But if you totally hate my writing, think that it doesn't deserve to be posted and you want to burn it in the fiery pits of hell, that's good for you. Let me know how you feel so I can tell you that I don't really care if you don't like it! Lol. If you really really hate my writing then tell me it sucks and never read it again. Easy as that. 


	2. Prologue

~ Prologue ~  
Two lone figures stand in the darkness bathed in a pool of near-blinding  
light. Their faces are in shadows, yet their grim expressions were clear.  
Both gripped wicked looking blades and were slowly circling each other like  
vultures over a carcass. Then, as if a light were turned on, the darkness  
beyond was illuminated to show death, destruction and chaos. It was as if  
Hell's gates had been thrown open and every demon and all sorts of other  
nasties were pouring out into the world. This new light also illuminated  
one of the figure's faces. It was Harry. Harry and someone else were stuck  
in the middle of a battle. They were alone and faced the hoards that rushed  
towards them. They had stopped circling one another and stood back-to-back  
facing the onslaught. There was the clash of metal as the battle began.  
Harry took down demon after demon with his blade and the mysterious  
stranger did the same. They were fighting for their lives and fighting with  
everything they had. Harry looked in horror as more and more demons began  
to swamp him and his ally. There was no way out. They were both caught by  
the demons. The world begins to swirl as the demons begin ripping and  
tearing at him. The swirling intensified and increased until the whole  
world was one big blur except for the center, where both Harry and the  
mysterious stranger were being torn apart. Then an ear-piercing scream  
shook the world.  
Harry jolted up in a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed and stared blankly at  
the wall in front of him. This dream was becoming an ever more frequent  
visitor. Harry didn't know what to make of it. The one thing Harry did know  
was that the dream meant bad news. He had had strange dreams before, and  
they had always turned into some evil omen. He squinted at the watch on the  
nightstand. It was 3:34 in the morning. Harry considered getting up and  
writing to Sirus about the dream, but remembered with a pang. Sirius wasn't  
here anymore. There was no Sirius to write to. Hot tears filled eyes that  
have seen far too much suffering for someone his age. Brushing the tears  
aside and telling himself that crying wouldn't really help anything, Harry  
thought of school and Dumbledore. That almost cheered Harry up. He was  
going back to Hogwarts in two days and he could get Dumbledore's advice on  
the dream.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Draco paced across his bedchamber. The dream had awakened him. Again.  
This was the thousandth time he had had that dream this summer, and Draco  
was beginning to become VERY brassed off. It was only a stupid dream after  
all. Bollocks to the battle, the swirling or the mysterious figure fighting  
next to him. A glance at the clock told him that it was 3:34. Running a  
hand through his sleep-tousled hair, Draco stopped pacing and wearily  
decided to climb back into bed. It was one of the last nights he would  
spend in his own chamber for a long while and he wanted to savor the  
moment. In a few days, Draco would be returning to Hogwarts for his 6th  
year. Lying in his bed, Draco fell back into a fitful slumber.  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 1

A blurred figure launched himself at Harry almost the moment after he set  
foot onto platform 9¾.  
"HARRY! Glad to see you mate! Barely seen you all summer!" Ron had  
seen him the instant he arrived at the platform and was busy jabbering on  
and helping Harry with his baggage.  
"Yeah, missed you too! The Dursleys were even worse this year, if  
that's possible. The dementors last year must still be bugging Uncle  
Vernon." But as much as Harry abhorred number 4 Privet Drive, he now knew  
the importance of his "home" and had been remarkably low key this summer as  
compared to the previous ones.  
Ron gave Harry a lopsided grin as they pushed their baggage trolley  
towards the luggage car.  
"Oi! Harry! Smashing to see ya old chap!"  
"Simply splendid to see you mate!"  
Fred and George were at the platform too, their green dragon leather  
jackets clashing splendidly with their hair. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
had just about driven every other joke shop into bankruptcy. Harry  
remembered the fantastic fireworks and the swamp. No one at Hogwarts could  
forget that. And Hermione had told him that some environmentalist wizards  
had bought instant swamps and were in the process of breeding endangered  
magical creatures.  
"Hey Fred! George! How's business?"  
"It's absolutely smashing! Best fun we've ever had! Can't think why  
we didn't drop out before. We can make as many explosions as we want cos of  
our new laboratory."  
" Fumes spewing everywhere, things magically pop up out of the chairs. Good  
times mate, good times. Mum can't complain anymore either cause we're  
exploding outside the house and raking in the galleons!" Harry grinned at  
the thought of Mrs. Weasley who had been like a mother to him and always  
treated him as a son. The Weasleys deserved to be successful Harry thought.  
They were some of the nicest people in the world, although Percy was no  
longer on speaking terms with the rest of the family.  
Fred and George clapped Ron on the back causing him to lurch slightly  
forward and hack on the Chocolate Frog he was eating.  
"Hello ikkle Ronnikins." Fred ruffled Ron's hair.  
"Hello to you to too." Ron glared, pissed off that his hair was  
mussed up. After thinking about it though, Ron sighed and gave up the idea  
of smoothing his hair down. He also gave up on the idea to use his Prefect  
status and attempt to intimidate them. He had forgotten that they no longer  
went to Hogwarts and there was no way he'd allow Fred and George the  
pleasure of torturing him for years to come because of his vanity over the  
state of his hair.  
"By the way, where's Hermione?" Harry noticed the lack Ron's normal  
hip attachment. The two had been nearly inseparable after they had finally  
pronounced their adoration for each other at the beginning of the summer.  
Harry was glad the unresolved sexual tension between the two was finally  
over.  
"Oh she said something about some books. She'll meet us on the  
train."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Harry! It's so nice to see you!" Hermione came bounding into their  
compartment and took a seat next to Ron. Her arms were filled with books,  
which she placed next to her.  
"Hermione, what are those books for? School hasn't even started yet!  
Enjoy freedom while it lasts!"  
"Well, I spent part of this summer in America, and of course most of  
this summer with Ron, and I didn't get to go through this years' text books  
as well as I like to, so this is the perfect opportunity to study! I want  
to be fully prepared for my N.E.W.T. tests when they come."  
Harry and Ron shared a knowing look. Although they had managed to get  
Hermione less uptight about school over the past five years, she was still  
the biggest fan of the education system in the world and becoming a Prefect  
last year only cemented that fact. Ron had owled Harry once over the summer  
and said Hermione had had a nightmare about school ending and how she lost  
all her books and her prefect badge. It had traumatized her to the point  
that, at first light, Hermione re-read the entire potions book and the  
Hogwarts Prefect Handbook. Twice. Each.  
It turned out that Hermione wouldn't get a lot of studying done  
during the train ride. Ron and Harry begged her into playing Exploding Snap  
with them and she finally gave in to their wide-eyed, innocent expressions,  
which she didn't believe for a moment. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was  
spent in comfortable companionship with occasional bangs and laughter as  
the Exploding Snap progressed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry was glad to be back home. The familiar halls were filled with  
memories and the people in the paintings were more family than the Dursleys  
had ever been. Taking a trip down memory lane was always a refreshing  
experience. There was so much emotion in this castle. Things in every hall  
and corridor brought back memories. Lost in his thoughts, Harry turned a  
corner and ran smack into someone else who was apparently taking a nice  
stroll though his memories as well.  
"Watch it Potter. I would've imagined that the great, Gryffindor  
seeker would have better vision than that, running smack into other people.  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better places to be than stand around  
here with you. And after all, you're carrying the poncy git-itus disease  
that's so common in you lot." The hatred between Draco and Harry was still  
as strong as ever, if possible even stronger. But hatred had also evolved  
into something else. Jealousy. They were both jealous of the other though  
either would die before admitting it.  
"Malfoy. Wouldn't say so much if I were you. You're lacking the  
muscle you always seem to need to get your dirty work done. Where're your  
lap dogs Crabbe and Goyle? Or have they finally come to their dim senses  
and realized that you're a prick?"  
The animosity was palpable. Great molten balls of hatred shot from  
their respective eyes as the two tried to stare each other down. They began  
to circle each other slowly, hands slowly inching to their wands.  
Unfortunately, just as their hands were about to reach their wands  
and begin the hex-fest, McGonagall came down the hall and saw them glaring  
at each other with wands at the ready. And although McGonagall was no fan  
of Slytherin or the Malfoys, she was however, a stickler for following  
rules and she would not allow a duel to occur.  
"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. What's going on here?"  
Draco and Harry gave each other one last glare before rolling their  
eyes, turning away from each other and facing McGonagall.  
"Nothing Professor."  
"Nothing" Both said it at the same time and turned away from each  
other at the same time. It was almost as if they had choreographed it.  
"That's good because I think it's rather early in the year to be  
getting detention. You two best go off to your dormitories. Both of you  
must have lots to do to get settled in." With a pointed look that said  
there was to be no fighting between them, McGonagall continued down the  
hall, and Harry walked towards the Gryffindor tower, and Draco stalked off  
to the dungeons. 


	4. Chapter 2

On the first evening, there was the traditional start of term feast. New first years were sorted, there was food, fun and laughter as friends caught up with each other and summer stories were passed around. After the feast however, the sixth years were retained in the great hall for some special announcements. There were buzzes about what the announcements were about but no one knew for certain and the stories ranged from a new ball just for sixth years to some crazy story about dragons. Dumbledore and all the other teachers sat at their table until the last students filed out. Then Dumbledore stood up and the buzzing stopped as the students quieted down to hear the announcements.  
  
"There have been quite a few rumors going around about this announcement and before I begin, I would like to dispel those rumors. There is no new dance for you to attend," there were quite a few groans at that "and, to my knowledge, there are no dragons involved." A few others groaned. Hagrid looked slightly depressed at the mention of dragons. Norbert's relocation was still a sore spot with him after all these years.  
  
"This announcement has to do with your education." Hermione immediately perked up. "There will be a new system in place for your year. Starting immediately, you will now be paired up, working together with your partner for the year. This is to help you understand your fellow students better, not just the people in your house. You may be paired with your friend or your enemy. But remember, friends may become enemies and enemies may become friends." With that, they were instructed to stand in one line. Dumbledore told them to take their wands out and once every one had their wand (Neville had to run back to Gryffindor tower to get his) Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it. Then each person would take his or her turn and sit on a stool. The wand would call out a partner and the partner's wand would begin to glow. They would then pair up and sit down. Hannah Abbot was paired with Dean Thomas. Lavender Brown was paired with Millicent Bulstrode. The line went on and on. Ron and Hermione were paired together (*dumb luck* thought Harry). Crabbe was paired with Terry Boot and Neville got Seamus.  
  
Harry's mind was wandering through no thoughts in particular and when he finally came out of his daydreams, Harry noticed that there were only a few other people left. His turn not too far away, Harry focused in on who's turn it currently was. Malfoy was the one up on the stool, and after taking a quick glance around him, Harry began to let his mind float off when he noticed his wand. It was beginning to glow. Harry's jaw immediately dropped. There was no way on Earth that he was going to have to spend the entire school year with Draco Malfoy the one person he despised the most at school (Snape comes in a very, VERY close second). *It's a fluke. That's what it is. I'm doing the whole magic without thinking thing again. That's why my wand is glowing. * Harry was now currently the king of the land of denial, and for a moment, one very happy moment, he believed the fluke theory. But then his wand began to glow even brighter and Professor McGonagall called his name. The world shattered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was horrified. He vaguely wondered if he looked a sick as he felt. He was stuck with Potter?! Self-righteous, nancy-boy, goody-to-shoes, poncy Potter? *This is all just a dream. A freakish, disgusting, therapy- inducing nightmare of a dream, but I'm going to wake up very soon now and find myself in my bed. That's it. I'm in a dream.* Draco's stomach lurched a bit when he pinched himself and felt the slight pain shoot up his arm. This was insulting and sickening. "Someone somewhere must hate me a lot to put me through this." Draco muttered to himself. He watched Harry walk through the crowd as if walking to his death. The crowd had parted before him. There was dead silence as everyone wondered how in Merlin's name did the worst enemies since forever it seemed, had wound up paired together.  
  
Harry reached the stool, and Draco stood up. Harry was devoid of the warm glow he usually had and Draco looked paler and his eyes sparkled with more hatred than usual, if that was possible. They glared at each other until Professor McGonagall told them to sit down. They sat down as far as conceivably possible while still remaining within the "sit with your partner" mandate. They took one glance at the other and cried,  
  
"This is all your fault!" They turned towards each other and glared again.  
  
"My fault! How's it my fault!? It's your fault!"  
  
"Oh right how silly of me. It IS my fault. I'm the git whose wand decided to get all glowy! Shame on me! Bad Draco, Bad! Yes Potter, this is EXACTLY my plan! I want more than any bloody thing in the world to be your partner. It's my bloody life's ambition to join your lot of wanking fans and attend all their 'secret meetings'." Sarcasm tangibly oozed from Draco's voice.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who was on the bloomin' stool when THIS" Harry violently pointed at himself and then at Malfoy "happened. If I didn't know better Malfoy, I would say you and the rest of the Death-Eater lot were doing this just to kill me. But then again, it would take BRAINS to pulls something like this off and that's just not your strong suit now is it."  
  
"For your information Scarhead, I happen to like myself far too much for me to be raisin' my to volunteer for this godforsaken position! And it's you lot that haven't any brains. If brains were gold, the entire Gryffindor house put together wouldn't have enough money to buy a scrap of parchment paper."  
  
"It's nice to see that you like yourself Malfoy, cos apparently you're the only one that does! You have the most piss poor excuse for lackeys as 'friends' and the only way you get by is by kissing the arse of every person with the slightest hint of power."  
  
The bickering and shouting continued on. During this time, the remaining couples were chosen and there was talk going around already on how long Draco and Harry would last before one killed the other. There were bets rings being made, wagers of all sorts being made and all around whispering. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look. Crabbe and Goyle gave Draco a confused and idiotic look. Professor McGonagall spoke to Dumbledore in hushed tones while Draco and Harry argued.  
  
"Do you think it wise Albus? Pairing Draco and Harry together? I don't think that even James and Severus were this bad when they were at school here. This could mean trouble."  
  
"Ahhh Minerva, I didn't pair them together. Fate put them together. I don't think it would hurt Harry or Draco to learn to live with the other. But, I want all the professors to be on watch for those two. They're connected far deeper than they could ever realize." Dumbledore refused to elaborate anymore. He just watched the two with a twinkle in his eyes. This wasn't a surprise at all. There happened to be a small catch in the prophecy concerning Harry that Dumbledore had only discovered this summer. A minute flaw, or a large one, depending on the perspective.  
  
The sixth years were dismissed after being told that their new schedules would be found with their baggage. Draco and Harry, by unspoken agreement stayed behind.  
  
"Draco. Harry. Is anything wrong?" Harry spoke first.  
  
"We want to switch partners." Dumbledore looked at Harry and then at Draco with eyes that twinkled slightly.  
  
"I KNOW I can't go a whole year with Malfoy as my partner."  
  
"And I KNOW that I would go completely insane if I spent so much as a day with him as my partner."  
  
"We hate each other!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I cannot change what has already been chosen. You two will have to learn to live with each other I'm afraid." Jaws dropped. Hope seeped out. The two walked dejectedly down the hall and went their separate ways to their dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cheery noise that came from the Gryfinddor common room hushed a bit as Harry trudged in and flung himself into a chair in the far corner. The noise presently started up again and Ron and Hermione came over to where Harry sat, slumped in his chair, staring at the floor with a mask of emotion on his face.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry. It can't be that bad. I mean, you've still got us, and at least you don't have to switch bodies with Malfoy or anything like that." Ron somewhat rolled his eyes at the b.s. Hermione was spouting off at the moment. They all knew it WAS that bad. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy is the last person in the WORLD I want to get paired with. Even Dudley's better than Malfoy. In fact, Dudley seems like a god right now. I would trade Malfoy for him in a flash. Nothing you can say can make this seem any better. Just say it. I'm doomed."  
  
"Well Harry, you're doomed." Ron gave himself a mental high five. He had finally got back at Harry for his wand quip during their second year.  
  
"Thanks Ron. You're such a friend, always know what to say." Harry gave a sarcastic roll of his eyes.  
  
"Anytime mate." Ron gave a grin right back at the sarcasm. Harry felt a little better despite himself. Ron really did know what to say to cheer him up.  
  
"Guess there's no use in brooding. Might as well have fun while I can. Being with Malfoy's bound to be torture." Harry and Ron played wizard chess, while Hermione alternated between watching the game and reading a tremendously thick recreational reading book about the history of magic. Harry finally relaxed and began to enjoy himself, even if Ron's was slaughtering his pieces. But the dreadful truth was always in the back of his mind. In a few short hours, he would be trapped with Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room cursing at anyone who so much as looked at him. Crabbe and Goyle were too thick to know what to do and right now Draco couldn't be bothered by their stupidity. He strode into the dormitory and the sound of the door slamming resonated throughout the common room. Needless to say, Draco was definitely very pissed. The common room buzzed with chatter. No one had seen him this mad since Slytherin lost to Gryffindor last year.  
  
Draco started to pace back and forth. When Crabbe and Goyle came up into the dormitory a resounding "SOD OFF YOU FUCKING PRICKS!!!" was heard even in the halls outside the Slytherin house. 


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello readers. The Pieces Fall Into Place will no longer be posted on FF.net. But fear not! The story will continue to be posted at www.fictionalley.org under my pen name (Evil's Twin). The story is located in The Dark Arts section (you'll understand when you get there). Be sure to continue reviewing and sending me your thoughts ^_^!!!  
  
Sincerely,  
Christina (aka Evil's Twin) 


End file.
